(1) The Days Of Tommy
by Dequincyx
Summary: 9-year old Tommy Turbo starts having visions of himself and millions of people getting beamed off the face of the Earth-believing it to be a sign of Jesus' soon return-so he commits his life to God and tries to be a great Christian. Meanwhile, others are trying to minister to Clare Dunning, a CPS worker who's caught up in living for the present with little concern for the future.
1. (1)-The First Warning

**The**  
**Days Of Tommy.**

**(1)-The First Warning.**

**But if the watchman see the sword come, and blow not the trumpet, and the people be not warned; if the sword come, and take any person from among them, he is taken away in his iniquity; but his blood will i require at the watchman's hand-(Ezekiel 33:6)**

**/**

**Chicago, Illinois-(1994)**

9-Year old Tommy Turbo sat on one of the pews of the chaple of the children center with his friends, 11-year Raymie Steele, his Mom, Irene Steele, his 19-year old sister, Chloe Steele, and 35-year old CPS worker, Clare Dunning while listening to pastor Burnen Billings speak to the congregation.

Tommy had blue eyes and long blond hair that went down to his neck. He wore an open green short sleeve hoody, an orange short sleeve t-shirt, purple upward-stripped shorts that went down to the calf of his legs, and he wore white socks and white sneakers.

Clare had brown eyes and short black hair.

"The world will be at ease. Banquets and parties and weddings. Just as it was in Noah's time before the sudden coming of the flood. People wouldn't believe what was going to happen until the flood actually arrived and took them all away. So shall my coming be. Two men will be working together in the fields. One will be taken, the other left. Two women will be going about their household tasks. One will be taken, and the other left. So be prepared, for you know not what day your Lord is coming." Said Billings.

While Billings was talking, Chloe was looking over at a guy her age, sitting on one of the pews across the aisle from her and the others. The guy looked at her, and she winked and smiled at him.

"What does all this mean? It means exactly what it says. Any minute, any second, could be the last chance that anyone has to give himself to Jesus. Because when he returns, it will happen that fast. The Bible says in the twinkling of an eye. Millions of people will suddenly disappear-leave this Earth to meet their Lord-and a shocked world will discover suddenly...that what the Bible said was true. This is no joke...this is not a fairytale. It will happen...just as sure as you and i are here right now. So Christian, be alert. And friend, if you haven't given your life to Christ. Do it. And do it now...because the Rapture will come and Christ will return. It says in the Bible that he will come like a thief in the night." Said Billings.

The male drumber then began playing the drumbs, followed by music playing, and the choir-dressed in white robes-began to sing "I Wish We'd All Been Ready".

**Life was filled with guns and war**

**And all of us got trampled**

**on the floor**

**I wish we'd all been ready**

**The children died, the days grew cold**

**A piece of bread could**

**buy a bag of gold**

**I wish we'd all been ready**

**There's no time to change your mind**

**The Son has come and**

**you've been left behind**

**A man and wife are sleep in bed**

**She hears a noise **

**and turns her head, he's gone.**

**I wish we'd all been ready**

**Two men walking up a hill**

**One disappears and one's**

**left standing still**

**I wish we'd all been ready**

**There's no time to change your mind**

**The Son has come and**

**you've been left behind**

The choir stopped singing and let the music play for a few seconds.

**The Father Spoke**

**The Demons dined**

**How could you have**

**been so blind**

**There's no time to**

**change your mind**

**The Son has come and**

**you've been left behind**

**There's no time to**

**change your mind**

**The Son has come and**

**you've been left behind**

**I hope we'll all be ready**

**(You've been left behind)**

**I hope we'll all be ready**

**(You've been left behind)**

**I hope we'll all be ready**

**(You've been left behind)**  
**####################################################**

**So what do you think so far? Is it good, is it great?**  
**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. (2)-The Carnival And The Vision

**(2)-The Carnival And The Vision.**

Tommy, Irene, Chloe, Raymie and Clare walked through the Carnival of Chicago. After service at the kids center, the four had decided to participate in the Carnival's events.

"So during the service i looked this guy over. I mean, he must have been straight from the heart. He starts blushing. I mean, he was really looking miserable. And i bet that preacher thought he was really get'n through." Said Chloe.

"What do you think about what he said?" Tommy asked.

"Who?" Chloe asked.

"The guy who preached to us." Tommy said.

"Oh, i thought it was a whole bunch of nonsense." Said Chloe.

"Oh, some people get strung out over things that don't even matter. I mean, i'm a Christian." Said Clare.

"You are?" Irene asked.

"Well...not like you as a Christian. I mean, i go to church every sunday, i try to follow the ten commandments, i help place orphan and abused children in good homes, and i try and help people in general if they need it." Said Clare.

"You're practically a missionary." Said Chloe.

"Well, what else is there?" Clare asked.

"I don't know." Said Tommy.

"Come on, let's go on some rides." Said Raymie.

"Yeah, let's." Said Clare.

Tommy stopped in his tracks and his blue eyes glowed gold.

**...**

Tommy found himself in a dark bedroom, sitting in a bed with his legs crossed, wearing a white short sleeve t-shirt.

"TOMMY!" Shouted a voice, startling Tommy.

He then heard a loud blast, followed by the sound of a loud trumpet.

He got out of bed, revealing himself to be wearing blue plaid shorts that went down to his knees and that he was barefoot. The 9-year old boy ran over to a round window and looked out and saw that he was in a house that was in a forest, as well as saw that the sky was covered with red clouds. "What's wrong with the sky?" He asked himself. "Huh?" He said, feeling his feet leave the floor.

The 9-year old looked down and saw that he was now levetating off the floor. "Wha-what's happening?!" He panicked. "MISS CLARE!" He shouted. "HEEEEEEEEELP!" Tommy screamed as he phased through the round window like a ghost, leaving his sleep-clothes he was once wearing behind, and they fell to the floor.

**...**

Tommy's eyes returned to their normal blue color. What on Earth was that he just saw? And more importantly...how did he even see it? "Uh...you guys go ahead." He stated, looking at Clare and the others, who had stopped in their tracks a few feet away from him. Obviously chatting with each other.

"What are you gonna do?" Chloe asked as she, Irene, Raymie and Clare turned to face Tommy.

"I don't know. Maybe i'll go back to the kids center and hear more about what the pastor has to say." Said Tommy.

"Oh, brother. Look, i paid a bundle for these tickets and i wanna use 'em. You can always get converted later. Free." Said Chloe before she, Irene, Raymie and Clare walked off.

**/**

Back at the kids center, Tommy was sitting in a sofa-like chair, and Jackie-the woman who had led Irene to Christ-was sitting on a sofa, talking to the boy about Christianity.

"That's right, Tommy. In a way, it is free. What i mean is it doesn't cost anything, but your life." Jackie said.

"That sounds pretty expensive." Said Tommy.

"Well, it might seem that way...until you realize that you're letting a God who created you-the God who cares for you more than any other person could-that you're letting him take over. There's no way you can lose." Said Jackie.

**/**

"Did you find them yet?" Chloe asked.

"No. I must have left them at home." Said Clare.

"Trouble?" Asked a man as he and another man walked up to Clare, Irene, Chloe and Raymie.

The first man had brown eyes and brown hair, and the second one had black hair and brown eyes.

"Hi." Said Irene.

"Hey." Raymie added.

"Hiiii." Said Chloe, eyeing the two men.

"Guess i forgot some of my tickets." Said Clare.

"Hey, i've got a whole pocket full." Said the man with brown hair.

"No, that's okay. I couldn't." Said Clare.

"Oh, yes, she could. Otherwise, she'll be in the line all afternoon." Said Irene.

"Maybe you won't need them." Said the man with black hair. "I'm David."

"I'm Irene. This is my son, Raymie and my daughter, Chloe."

"And i'm Andrew." Said the brown-haired man.

"And i'm just dying to get on that mid-way." Said Chloe, looking at David.

**/**

"Going to church and trying to follow the commandments...all of that's okay. But you can't confuse that with true Christianity. You see, the Bible tells what we already know about our selves. We just can't be perfect, Tommy. And yet our God is a perfect, holy God. But there's no way in his present state, or in ours, for us to get together." Said Jackie.

**/**

Irene, Raymie, Chloe, Clare, Andrew and David walked out of the Carnival and they stopped in their tracks when they saw a helicopter.

"There's no way we're all gonna get on this thing together." Said the black-haired man known as David. "This is your captain speaking. Welcome aboard the first fully automated flight. Every system has been thoroughly checked and the entire flight is guaranteed not to fail. Not to fail. Not to fail."

**/**

"But he's done it for us, Tommy. That's why he came to Earth. Jesus Christ was born a human being. And he grew and lived the life God's holines demands of each of us. And he was punished and killed. Punished as though he was one of us." Said Jackie.

"That seems so unfair." Said Tommy.

"Whoever said love is fair? When you begin to see just how far God has gone to bring us back to himself...you'll begin to see what the real meaning of love is." Said Jackie.

**/**

The helicopter landed on the ground and David opened the door and he and Chloe exited the flying device, David closed the door, and they ran over to where Clare, Raymie, Irene and Andrew were.

"I love it, i love it, i could just fly all day!" Said Chloe excitedly as she and David ran up to Clare, Irene, Raymie and Andrew.

"Well, uh, stick with me, sweetheart, and you'll understand what the meaning of flying really is." Said David.

"I'm scared of those things. What if the motor stops or something?" Said Clare.

"Sad to say." Said David.

**/**

Tommy bowed his head and closed his eyes. "Oh, God...i know i spent a long of time in my life just doing what i wanted to. I haven't given much any thought about what you wanted. And yet...you have everything for me. You gave your life for me. If i were the only person on Earth, you would've done it just for me so that my sins can be forgiven. And you say you'll come now...and live in my heart. Oh, i want that, dear God. I want to be forgiven and i want you to live in me. Take my life, dear God. Amen." The young boy then lifted his head and opened his eyes.

"Now, remember, Tommy...God always answers prayer." Said Jackie.

"He has. He already has. I feel it, i feel him. I feel like if i had wings i could fly." Said Tommy.

"But you don't need wings now, Tommy." Jackie assured.

**/**

Wanting to conquer her fear of helicopters, Clare got inside the helicopter with David and it ascended into the sky.  
**####################################################**

**Please review.**


	3. (3)-Advice From Billings

**(3)-Advice From Billings.**

Two days later, at Clare's house, the 35-year old CPS worker used an old folded up newspaper to kill a bug on her window in her kitchen by the sink. She then dropped the newspaper in the trashcan.

Tommy rode through the suberban neighborhood of Mount Prospect Heights, Illinois on his bike-which had a basket in front-and rode up to Clare's house. He got off his bike, put the kick-stand down, and ran up to the front door of Clare's house. He knocked on the door and Clare answered it.

"Hey, Tommy." Said Clare.

"Hi, Miss Clare. May i come in?" Said Tommy.

"Yes, of course." Said Clare before standing aside, allowing Tommy to enter inside the house, and then she closed the door.

"Do you have some extra soda for my Dad?" Tommy asked as he and Clare walked into the kitchen.

"No, i gave the last of mine to Miss Irene." Said Clare.

"Well, that's that, i guess." Said Tommy.

"What do you mean?" Clare asked.

"Have you seen the new life-gaurd at the pool?" Tommy asked.

"No." Said Clare.

"Well, Chloe has." Said Tommy.

"Oh. You know, that really suprises me. I thought that guy she met at the Carnival really got to her. You know, David?" Said Clare.

"Oh, i didn't meet him." Said Tommy.

"Oh, that's right. You went back to the youth center to hear more of what that preacher had to say. Aw, that's too bad. We met a couple of really nice guys." Said Clare.

"No. That's not too bad, i met Christ." Said Tommy.

"What?" Clare asked.

"I met Jesus Christ. I know what that guy was talkin' about. I'm a christian now." Said Tommy.

"Well, that's great, Tommy. I hope it works out well for you." Said Clare.  
**####################################################**

That same day, Tommy had met up with Raymie, who was in the park, sitting under a tree on a blanket with a group of other kids that were ages 10, 11 and 12. Sitting in front of the kids was none other than pastor Billings himself.

Irene had stayed in her car and was on her cellphone, trying to get ahold of her pilot husband Rayford Steele, to no avail.

"Has anybody said anything to you about becoming a christian, Tommy? Maybe giving you a bad time about it or something?" Billings asked

"No. Not really. Of course i've only been a christian for just a couple of days." Said Tommy.

"Let me tell you something. Pretty soon you're gonna run into difficulty. I don't mean just people either. You see, the Devil isn't very happy about you deciding to give your life to Christ. He's just gonna do anything he can to try to get you discouraged and get you depressed. He'll tell you you're not really a christian or tell you you can't live a christian life. Just anything he can to try to get you down. Christ will give you the strength and the encouragement you need to overcome all your difficulties...if you'll let him. Talk to him often, Tommy about everything. Through Christ, you have availible to you all the power of Heaven...to overcome Satan. Isn't that neat?" Said Billings.

"Oh, i'm glad i caught you all together." Said Clare as she walked up to the kids.

"What's up?" Tommy asked.

"Well, Andrew and i-you know, the guy i met at the Carnival?-we wanna go water-skying Saterday at the dam. We want everybody to go." Said Clare.

"Sounds good, yeah." Said Tommy.

"Sounds great, i'd like to go." Raymie added.  
**####################################################**

**Please review.**


	4. (4)-The Second Warning And False Teachin

**(4)-The Second Warning And False Teachings.**

On Saterday, Irene, Chloe, and Raymie had picked up 11-year old Ryan Daily and Clare had picked up Tommy and they met up with Andrew at the beach riding on the ocean in a motor boat, with Andrew driving the boat, Irene, Chloe, Raymie, Clare and Tommy sitting in the passenger seats and Ryan holding the skying rope that was tide to the back of the boat, as well as wearing the water-skies on his feet. Followed by Raymie taking his turn skying, then Clare, who lost her balance with the skies and fell into the water, letting go of the rope, Then Andrew, with Clare driving the boat, then Chloe took her turn,then Tommy took his turn, wearing nothing but a pair of blue swim-trunks that went down to the calf of his legs.

Later, after skying, Irene, Clare, Andrew, Raymie, Chloe, Ryan and Tommy went for a walk on the beach, with their sneakers on.  
**####################################################**

Later on, after taking Ryan and Bryson home and saying goodbye to Irene and Raymie, Clare and Tommy were now sitting in the park at the picnic table with Chloe, who had decided to go to the park with them.

"Hey, you know, that new boyfriend of your's isn't such a bad guy." Said Chloe to Clare, referring to Andrew.

"He isn't my boyfriend. He's a friend that's a guy." Said Clare.

"Well, isn't he the guy who works for the guy at the carnival who was making all that scary talk about the end of the world and all?" Chloe asked.

"How do you know about that, Chloe?" Tommy asked.

"My friends told me." Chloe answered.

"Oh. 'Nough said." Said Tommy.

"So...what do you think about that whole end of the world stuff?" Chloe asked.

"That's just something christians believe in." Said Tommy.

"Well, do you believe all that?" Clare asked.

"I really don't know nothing about it." Tommy answered.

"Hey, Clare, how are things with you and Andrew working out?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, just great, i really like him." Said Clare.

"Well, if you really want to keep him, child, maybe it's time i tought you a few of the facts of life." Said Chloe.

Tommy then stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked.

"Just for a walk." Said Tommy.

"Why don't you stick around, you may learn something." Said Chloe.

"I'm sorry, Chloe, i just don't wanna hear that kind of talk." Said Tommy.

"Well...maybe we'll have our little talk later...after the children go to bed." Chloe mocked.

"Hey, be nice." Said Clare.

Tommy then walked off.

"Hey, didn't you tell me Andrew was working in a Zoo?" Chloe asked.

"Not in a Zoo, at the Zoo. He's one of those vet-doctors, so it's a really good deal for the summer." Said Clare.

"Hey, that's wild, one of my friends' boyfriend's a pre-med student. You got yourselves a couple of doctors." Said Chloe.

"Well, what's your friend's boyfriend doing?" Clare asked.

"He's an ambulance attendent." Said Chloe.

"Ugh, gross." Said Clare.

"Well, he says his Dad says it's kinda goary sometimes, but a lot of the time, he just sits around all day, just waiting to be called. He says you never know when it's going happen." Said Chloe.  
**####################################################**

Three days later, at the park, Tommy, Clare, Raymie and Chloe were sitting on the ground on a blanket under the tree with several teens, listening to pastor Billings talk about an event known as the Rapture.

"No one knows when it's going to happen. But when they asked him, Jesus said even he didn't know the exact time. But it's going to happen. One of these days-and it could be any minute now-Christ is gonna come back for his own. After that, it's gonna be pretty awful here on Earth." Billings explained.

"Like what?" Tommy asked.

"Well, for example...the Bible says that right now the spirit of God is holding back the full force of evil in the world. But after the believers go, the spirit will too. That means a whole new ballgame. Only this time without rules. Evil will just take over. And the evil one-the Bible calls him the Anti-Christ or the Beast-will rule supreme. See, we just don't know what it would be like to live in a world like that. The good around us still has the support of the spirit of God. After he goes...wow." Said Billings.

"Do you really believe all that?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, i do." Said Billings.

"Lots of luck." Said Chloe.

"I'll say one thing. Anybody that's left here is gonna need it." Said Billings.

"If you really believe that, you couldn't even look at your watch without wondering if it was gonna happen now." Said Tommy.

"Yeah. But to the Christian, it's something we look forward to. The non-christian is waiting for the end of life and doom. The believer is waiting for the one who gave us life." Said Billings.

"The beast you talk about...was he the one who goes around marking people? Raymie's mother, Irene, told me about a lot of terrible things that are suppose to happen." Clare asked.

Tommy's eyes then glowed gold.

**...**

Tommy could see millions of people around the world getting beamed up into the gold-yellow-glowing cloud-covered sky by gold beams of light, leaving their clothes and shoes behind, followed by the beams of light blinking out and people screaming and panicking and vehicles, both empty and occupied, crashing into each other and planes and helicopters crashing into buildings and cities, in the ocean and town, as well as ships and boats crashing into docks or into each other.

**...**

Tommy's eyes returned to normal and he focused back on what pastor Billings was saying.

"The mark of the beast is talked about, Clare. It's probably some kind of chip implant based on the number 666. It says in the Bible that people won't be able to buy or sell anything without it. Kind of like a super evil credit card. Only it'll be on your right hand or forehead." Said Billings.

"I wouldn't let anybody chip my hand or forehead." Said Chloe.

"Chloe...you know you don't have to be around when it happens." Said Billings.

"Yes, yes, you do." Said a 19-year old boy.

"Do i?" Chloe asked.

"Sure, because, uh...i like you, sweetheart. Can't you see that? And i am the Anti-Christ." Said the 19-year old boy.

Chloe giggled. "Good, i was always a sucker for beasts." She said before she and the 19-year old boy hugged each other and laughed.

"Well...i don't know if that's true or not. But if it really is in the Bible, then why doesn't the pastor at my church talk about it?" Said Clare.  
**####################################################**

On Sunday morning, Clare was attending church, sitting in the congregation. The same church that Irene and Ramie use to attend with her. But for some reason they had stopped attending this church and started going to another one called New Hope Village.

"And so when one embarcks on an incory of this time...plain old-and i might add God given common sense-shows us immediately that those differences which men have all deam worthy of death...are really dead horses." Said the male heavy-set pastor Anderson in the pulpit behind the podium and into the microphone, with gray hair and brown eyes and glasses.

Clare sat in the congregation looking at the male pastor, taking in every word.

"Now to illustraight this for yourselves, ask yourself the simplest of questions. "Do these so-called basic tenent of Christianity really affect me at all"? For instance, ask yourself..."Would i appreciate beauty any less if Jesus were not vergin-born"? Or ask yourself "Would i respect the rights of others less if he had not gone about the countryside performing miracles?" Said pastor Anderson.

Clare, meanwhile, flipped through a Bible that was lying open in her lap.

"Or ask yourself "Could i really be considered so horrible as to somehow be responsible for the death of the Son of God"? "Would i be so harsh as to condemn humanity to a firey pit"? "Could i be more merciful than God, who is reported to be love"? No. You can see we are led by these simple obvious questions. To insist that the Bible is anything more than the poetic expression of those greater princeples by which man lives with man is to box oneself in with wealth of oppenion and counter oppenion, which really doesn't matter. Because it really doesn't affect the way we are. What matters, my friends, is what we can know about. Man's relation to man." Said Anderson.

Clare looked at her watch to see what time it was.

"Create the universe in six days if you like. But don't force me to accept that myth as fact and make our relationship depend upon it upon my accepting it. Believe in a real Adam. Believe in a real Eve. Believe in a real serpent." Said Anderson.  
**####################################################**

**Please review.**


	5. (5)-The Hospital

**(5)-The Hospital.**

**One Month Later...**

In suberban neighborhood of Prospect Heights, Illinois, Clare was awakened in the middle of the night in her dark bedroom by the sound of her wireless housephone ringing on the small dresser beside her bed. She turned on the lamp on the dresser and answered the phone.

"Hello?...Yes, this is Clare Dunning, who am i speaking with?" Clare said. "What?" She asked as she sat up in her bed.  
**####################################################**

Clare drove her brown station wagon onto the hospital property and parked it in the parking-lot. She then got out of her car and rushed up to the hospital.

Later inside, Clare was sitting in the waiting room with Irene, who she had called and told about the situation with Tommy.

"Why won't they let me see him?" Clare asked.

"You heard what they said. No one's allowed-"

"I know, i know." Said Clare, cutting Irene off. "Don't they have any feelings in this place?" She asked before getting out of her seat and walking off. She saw a female nurse coming out of a room and walked towards her. "Is Tommy Turbo in that room?" She asked the nurse as she walked up to her.

"I beg your parden?" The nurse asked.

"Tommy Turbo's a friend of mine. I thought maybe i'd-"

"I'm afraid you're not gonna be able to see him right now." Said the nurse, cutting Clare off.

"Will he be alright? Do you know what happened?" Clare asked.

"Not yet. He's sedated. Still waiting to see if he says anything when he wakes up. But maybe he'll tell you something." Said the nurse.

"Yeah...maybe. So what do you know so far?" Said Clare.

"Well, Tommy has a bump on the back of his head and it looks brand new. We recently drew some blood from him and ran two C.T. scans on him." Said the nurse.

"And?" Clare asked.

"The first one showed that his brain is swolen. We're still waiting on the results of the second one to be sure. He looks okay right now, but he may have another seizure episode. He's being looked out carefully. We'll have to escort you out of the room if anything else occurs." Said the nurse.

"If anything else occurs? What do mean, is he gonna die?" Clare asked worriedly.

"Well, his condition looks pretty bad, but we're hoping that drilling three holes into his head will reduce the swelling. Now, we have a doctor here that specealizes in brain surgery He's been a brain surgen since 1970 and he's had at least 26 years of experience. He should be able to do this operation on this boy with no problems." Said the nurse.

"Oh, thank goodness." Said Clare, relieved.

**/**

Later, Clare sat beside Irene again and they patiently waited for Tommy to come out of sugery.

Meanwhile, inside the surgery room, Tommy laid unconscious on an operating table, surrounded by other doctors. The head male doctor was drilling three holes into Tommy's head with a drill. Suprisingly, the doctors didn't have to shave his head the way they had to do so many others.

**/**

"Dear Lord...you said in your word that everything works out for the best to them that love you. Be our strength. Please let Tommy make it if it's your will. You know what the reason is behind this crisis. Give us faith. Use it and give us the courage to accept your will. Please, Lord, let those doctors know what they're doing and let them save Tommy. We ask all this in Jesus precious name...Amen." Said Irene as she prayed with her eyes clothes and her head bowed, along with Clare. Both women then opened their eyes and lifted their heads, only to see pastor Billings walk into the hospital through the automatic double glass doors.

"Irene." Said pastor Billings.

"Pastor Billings." Said Irene before she and Clare got out of their seats and ran up to the pastor.

"I got your message. What's up?" Pastor Billings asked Irene.

"It's Tommy. He's in surgery. He needs your prayers." Said Irene.

"Show me the room." Said Billings.

Clare and Irene led Billings to the surgery room and he opened one of the doors and went inside to pray for Tommy while Clare and Irene went back to their seat and continued praying for the boy.

**/**

With the surgery done, all of the doctors left out of the room, leaving pastor Billings and the unconscious Tommy alone. Billings walked up to the operating table Tommy was sleeping on and began to pray for him.

"Lord, grant this boy another chance at life. That even through this experience, he might commit his life to you. We would ask, dear Lord, that you would make this operation be a success. We ask all this in precious Jesus name...Amen." Said Billings.

**/**

Later, the nurse from earlier came into the waiting room where Clare and Irene were sitting.

Clare and Irene took notice of this.

"Well, he's going to be alright." Said the nurse.

Irene and Clare sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Lord, thank you." Said Irene.

**/**

Tommy laid on a hospital bed in a hospital room.

Clare then entered inside through the open door, went over to Tommy's bed and sat on it.

"How are you?" Clare asked.

"I havent felt this bad since i ate my Dad's first BarBQ when i was four." Said Tommy.

"You had a rough time." Said Clare.

"Yeah. I had a rough time." Said Tommy.

"I'm glad you're...i'm glad you're okay. I really am." Said Clare.

"You know...there's a lot...I mean, you-"

"Don't talk now. We'll talk later when you feel better." Said Clare, cutting Tommy off.

"Okay." Tommy said.  
**####################################################**

**Please review.**


	6. (6)-The Third Warning

**(6)-The Third Warning****.**

**Three Days Later...**

In the suberban neighborhood of Mount Prospect Heights, Illinois, 13-year old Bryson Cole was riding on his bike through the area, looking for the house of Tommy Turbo, who he had met over a month ago.

Bryson had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore gray, round ear-rings, a white short sleeve shirt, black shorts that went down to the calf of his legs, white socks, and black sneakers with white trims.

Bryson had first met Tommy when he was being beat up by a gang of male teenagers. Thankfully they ran off as soon as they had seen him running towards them. Bryson then escorted Tommy home, which was located in the culdesac neighborhood he was in right now.

Their second meeting was at a costume store. The boy had soon ran off, leaving behind a book that turned out to be a children's Bible. Bryson had found Tommy alone at his house and returned his book to him, which turned out to have been a present from a lady named Jackie. When Andrew asked Tommy where his mother was, the boy revealed that she was dead. Their conversation was then cut short when Tommy's Dad had come home in his car with groceries, and Tommy ran back in the house and Bryson left.

Their third meeting was at the hospital three days ago, where Bryson and his Mom had met Clare, who revealed to them that she had been secretly working undercover to legally get Tommy away from his abusive drunk of a father, Scott Turbo. She had never told Scott that she worked for CPS, as she knew that so many children had been killed by their abusive parents after a CPS case-worker visit. And she didn't wanna make matters worse for Tommy by putting him in even more danger than he was already in. Bryson and Clare were then granted permission by the female nurse to see Tommy.

Bryson's Mom had then recieved a phone-call from Clare earlier today, and she asked her if Bryson could go over to Tommy's house and look after him for her in case his father was gone, which she agreed to let him do.

Bryson soon arrived at Tommy's house and saw that the car was gone, confirming that his Dad wasn't at home. Bryson then looked at the house and noticed how well taken care of it was. It didn't look like an abusive household, but he knew that looks could be decieving. He walked around to the back of the house and saw the back of a small figure with long blond hair that went down to their neck and quickly realized it was Tommy. Apparently, the boy was looking up at the bright blue sky.

Tommy wore a light blue short sleeve t-shirt, white plaid shorts that went above his knees, and he was barefoot.

"Tommy?" Bryson whispered as he slowly began making his way over to Tommy, wondering why the kid would be standing out in the middle of the backyard, looking up at the bright blue sky. "Hey, Tommy!" He greeted with his little boy/mature mixed voice as he sped up to the young boy.

A startled Tommy turned to face Bryson. He wore a blue short sleeve t-shirt, blue plaid shorts that went down to his knees, and he was barefoot. "Oh. Hi, Bryson." The boy said sweetly.

"Hey." Said Bryson before looking up at the sky. "Why are you standing in the middle of the backyard?"

Tommy simply shrugged. "I don't know. Sometimes i just like to come out here and think about things."

"Oh. Well...okay. Nothing wrong with that, i guess." Said Bryson before looking down at Tommy. "What are you thinking about right now?"

"You know how i think about Heaven a lot, right?" Said Tommy.

"Yes, i do. I've been thinking about it quite a bit myself ever since we met the seceond time." Bryson said.

"Bryson...do you ever wonder if...Heaven is real?" Tommy asked.

Looking down at the boy, Bryson gave a faint smile. "I think...whatever you feel in your heart is real. Heaven is...a fictional place to some. To others...it's their escape. Their other world, their safe place." He explained. "Tommy...do believe that Heaven is real?"

"I believe it is. To me it is." Tommy said with a smile.

"Then it's real." Bryson stated.

Tommy's lips slowly formed into a smile, which made Bryson smile right back.

It was nice to see the kid smile.

He always seemed so distant, and his smile really was a nice, innocent sight.

"The other kids at school-the teenagers-they make fun of me because i think it's real." Said Tommy.

Bryson then knelt down to Tommy's level and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and looked at him with a smile on his face. "Tommy...listen."

Tommy looked at the ground and his head slowly darted up at Bryson.

"Don't you ever listen to those teenagers. Teenagers-and kids in general-they can be very mean sometimes. Usually it's because they have their own demons or a chip on their shoulder. Something going on with themselves that makes them wanna take it out on others. But you know what? Kids making fun of you...it doesn't define your self-worth. Don't listen to them. Because you're a special kid, and you're worth more than all those kids put together. Okay? A special glisten in your eyes. I can see it. So don't ever give up on yourself, what you love...your dreams...anything. Alright?" Said Bryson.

Tommy was now looking at Bryson intently, seemingly taking in his speech.

"Hey...i forgot to ask. How are you doing after the hospital?" Bryson asked.

"Good." Tommy shrugged. "They said they didn't expect me to make a recovery quick, but i did."

Bryson smiled. He was extremely glad to hear Tommy made a recovery. "I'm glad to hear that, Tommy." He said. "Hey, would you like to go inside.?"

"If you want. Come on." Said Tommy before walking off.

Bryson and Tommy then went inside the house through the back glass slide door. The inside of the house was clean and spotless. It looked nothing at all like an abusive household. It looked like a warm, loving, stable inviorment. But it wasn't a warm, loving, stable inviorment. He knew that from what Clare had told him.

Bryson felt sorry for the boy. "Wow...Tommy, this house is beautiful. Are you, uh...are you happy living here?"

Tommy shrugged. "It's fine to me."

Bryson felt even more sorry for the boy. A household of abuse was probably all he knew.

Bryson then slid the glass door closed and he and Tommy walked into the livingroom over to the sofa, where Tommy sat down on the floor in front of it, while Bryson sat down on the sofa.

Bryson then noticed Tommy's Bible resting on the coffee table, with a book-mark in it.

"Bryson...i'm tired. Could you read me one of the books in my Bible before i go to bed?" Tommy asked.

"Of course i can." Said Bryson.

Bryson was a bit suprised that the boy wanted to sleep so early. It was only 1:00 in the afternoon, but then again, Tommy may have still been tired after what he had been through at the hospital. Remembering the hospital situation, Bryson looked at the back of Tommy's head.

"Hey...Tommy...you never told me and Clare how you bumped your head." Said Bryson.

Tommy shrugged.

"Tommy...do you remember how you bumped your head?" Bryson asked.

"I don't remember." Tommy answered.

"Tommy...are you sure you don't remember?" Bryson asked.

Tommy nodded.

Bryson wasn't convinced. He looked at the back of Tommy's head. The bump was mostly healed, but he still didn't buy that the kid didn't remember. Bryson knew for sure after what Clare told him that Tommy's father was abusive. He was almost certain that this bump on the head was from Tommy's Dad. Bryson decided he was going to have to call up Clare. Tommy's father was a threat to him, and Bryson was not gonna allow such a monster around the boy. Not on his watch. But first he would read to Tommy.

"Alright. Well...you're tired. We can figure out the bump later. Let's read, shall we? Enough stalling." Said Bryson before getting the Bible off the coffee table and sitting down on the sofa next to Tommy. "Which book would you like?" He asked.

Tommy took his Bible from Bryson and turned the pages all the way to a book-mark and handed it back to him.

"Oh, alright. What's this?" Said Bryson.

It was the book of 1st Thessalonians.

"Where would like me to start?" Bryson asked.

"Here." Said Tommy, pointing at the page on the Bible. "Verses 4-13 through 18." He answered.

"Okay. We'll start right here." Said Bryson. "But i would not have you to be ignorant, brethren, concerning them which are asleep, that you sorrow not, even as others which have no hope. For if we believe that Jesus died and rose again, even so them also which sleep in Jesus will God bring with them. For this we say unto you by the word of the Lord, that we which are alive and remain unto the coming of the Lord will not prevent them which are asleep. For the Lord himself will come down from Heaven with a shout, with the voice of the archangel, and with the trump of God. The dead in Christ will rise first. Then we which are alive and remain will be caught up together with them in the clouds to meet the Lord in the air. And we will be with the Lord forever. Wherefore comfort one another with these words."

Tommy's blue eyes glowed gold.

**...**

Tommy could see the whole world in chaos due to the millions of people that had been beamed off the face of the Earth. All kinds of crimes were taking place all over the world. Riots...looting...home-invasions...murder...rape...roberies...kidnappings...and every other crime in existence. The police were trying to help coral the situations, with zero improvement. In some parts of the world, was day time, in other parts, it was night time. News reports about the missing were sweeping the globe, with all kinds of theories put out there. Everything from aliens from outerspcae to spontanious combustion to heat radiation. Some people even believed that this event was the long predicted Rapture of the church.

**...**

Tommy's gold-glowing eyes returned to normal.

"You know what that verse is about?" Tommy asked.

"No, what?" Bryson asked.

"The return of Jesus Christ. Most people call it the Rapture." Said Tommy.

"Really? I didn't know that." Said Bryson.

"Are you a believer, Bryson?" Tommy asked.

"No, how 'bout you?" Bryson asked.

"Yes, i am. In fact, just recently this year, i started going to this church called New Hope Village." Said Tommy.

"With your Dad?" Bryson asked.

"No, Miss Clare takes me. My Dad's always gone on Sundays." Said Tommy.

"Miss Clare takes you to church? Well, that's nice of her." Said Bryson.

"I guess so." Said Tommy.

"You guess so? What kind of talk is that?" Bryson asked.

"Well, uh...she doesn't get off into service like i do. Don't get me wrong, i love Miss Clare. And she's a terrific person." Said Tommy.

"But?" Said Bryson.

"But she's not a believer like i am. I mean, she goes to church with me and everything, but...that's about it. Sometimes i think she only goes to make me happy." Said Tommy.

"Well, has anyone ever tried to minister to her?" Bryson asked.

"Well, her friend, Mrs. Steele, tried to two months ago when we were over at her house, baking gingerbread cookies, but...that didn't go so well. I mean, she wasn't ugly with it or anything...but i could tell she wasn't interested in what Mrs. Steele was saying." Said Tommy. "Whenever Mrs Steele or i start talking about Jesus, Miss Clare doesn't wanna hear it. She either changes the subject, leaves out of the room, or pretends to be interested. I mean...i just don't know what to do anymore. She won't listen to me, she won't listen to Mrs. Steele or the paster at church. It's like she's her own worst enemy."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Tommy." Said Bryson.

"It's okay. Not everyone's gonna believe what others believe." Said Tommy.

"Sad, but true." Said Bryson.

"Well...goodnight." Said Tommy before getting up off the floor and lying down on the sofa and going to sleep.

Some time later, there was a knock at the door.

Bryson got up from the sofa, placed the Bible on the coffee table, and went over to the front door.

"Tommy?!" Came the voice of Clare on the other side.

"Clare?!" Bryson said before opening the door, revealing Clare on the other side.

"Oh, Bryson, hey. You're here. Uh...is Tommy-"

"Yeah, of course. Tommy's here in the livingroom with me." Said Bryson, cutting Clare off.

Clare wasted no time and pushed passed Bryson without a word.

Bryson turned to watch Clare walk over to the sofa, pick the sleeping Tommy up in her arms bridal style, and carry him out the open front door past Bryson.

Tommy seemed to be a heavy sleeper, as he wasn't stirring in his sleep or in Clare's grasp.

"Uh, Clare...what are you...doing?" Bryson asked.

Not answering Bryson's question, Clare carried Tommy over to the open trunk of her brown station wagon, with the driver's window rolled down.

"Clare..."

Still no response to Bryson, Clare placed Tommy inside the trunk of her car and closed the door gentley, not wanting to wake the boy up.

Clare then went inside the house past Bryson and went up stairs.

"Clare? Clare!" Bryson called before running up stairs, only to see Clare inside Tommy's bedroom. She had gathered a duffle-bag and was packed some of Tommy's clothes and shoes in it. Once she was finished, she went back down stairs with Bryson following and exited the house with trailing Bryson behind her. They walked up to the back door of her car and she opened it and placed the duffle-bag inside. She then closed the door and turned to face Bryson. "Scott is furious. He called me today and he was ranting and raving about me lying to him and being a CPS case-worker. When i tell you he was mad, he was REALLY mad. I'm not letting Tommy stay in this environment anymore than i already have. Is this kidnapping? I think so, but you know what? It's not like Scott is gonna care."

"You know...i can't say i blame you. I don't wanna see Tommy hurt again after that first episode. I think we both know where that bump on the head came from." Said Bryson.

Clare seemed horrified at the thought. "Yeah...i-i can't let this happen again. I don't even know when i'm gonna be able to legally remove Tommy from this household. CPS keeps delaying their concent because Scott is a cop and...i don't even know if i'll even get to remove Tommy from this household. I just...I might regret this. I might even lose my job and freedom over this...but i'm not gonna stand back and let this happen anymore. Scott will be too drunk to care." She said before getting in the driver's side of her car and closing the door gentley.

Bryson looked on and felt sad at the thought of Tommy not getting the proper and legal home he deserved. He aslo felt a larger sent of sadness. The fact that Clare may be right about Tommy's father not caring if he was home or not. It left a hole in his heart.

"So...when were you suppose to get their concent?" Bryson asked.

"This next Friday. They said they aren't ready yet. Delayed by another three months. Happened last time too. Twice." Said Clare.

"Well...if anything happens, let me know. I'll try to help. Oh...one more thing." Said Bryson before going back in the house, getting Tommy's Bible off the coffee table, exiting the house, walking up to the driver's seat of the station wagon, and handing the book to Clare.

"Thanks, Bryson." Said Clare as she took the Bible. "I don't know why you wanna help, but...i'm glad you do." Said Clare. "I'll see you around. Gotta get going before Scott gets here." She then put the Bible in the back seat, rolled her window up, and drove away without a word.

Bryson was left standing there to simply reflect on what had just happened. The thought of the CPS system denying Clare her right to remove Tommy from his abusive father's custody for unknown reasons seriously angered him, and he got on his bike and headed home.  
**####################################################**

**Please review.**


	7. (7)-Road Trip

**(7)-Road Trip.**

**54 Minutes Later...**

**Iowa**

Tommy awoke to find himself in a moving vehicle. The 10-year old boy got to his knees and looked at his surroundings, and realized he was in the trunk of a station wagon.

"Where...where am i?" Tommy asked.

"Rise and shine, Tommy." Came the voice of Clare from the front driver's seat.

"Miss Clare? What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"We're on a road trip, sweetheart." Clare answered.

"A road trip? Cool! Where are we going?" Tommy said.

"Los Angeles." Clare stated.

"California? AWESOME!" Tommy said excitedly. "When do we get to the airport?"

"We're not going there by plane, that would ruin the road trip." Said Clare.

"Then how are we gonna get there?" Tommy asked.

"We're gonna drive there." Clare answered.

"Drive there?" Tommy asked.

"Did i studder?" Clare asked.

"Miss Clare, it'll take us days to get to Los Angeles by car." Said Tommy.

"29 Hours and 7 minutes, to be exact. Well, 28 now, since we left Chicago 54 minutes ago." Said Clare.

"Wow. We're gonna be driving for a really long time." Said Tommy.

"That's the whole point of a road trip. You're on the road for days and day and days. Flying would take all the fun out of it. And the word 'road'." Said Clare.

"I guess you're right." Said Tommy. "Oh, well...on to L.A., i guess."

"Let's go." Said Clare.

**/**

During the next several days, Clare and Tommy had spent a lot of time together.

On the night of the day they arrived in Iowa, Clare and Tommy stopped at a truck-stop restaurant/gas station and ordered fried-fish, french-fries and two sprite sodas in glasses with straws in them.

They later checked into a motel that night and stayed the night there.

The next morning, they got up and went to McDonalds to have breakfast and then resumed their road trip. They went to Lost Island Water Park...Blank Park Zoo...National Mississippi River Museum And Aquarium...and they got ice-cream.

4 Hours and 55 minutes later, they arrived in Nebraska and stopped for dinner at Burger King and continued onward. They went to the Strategic Air And Space Museum... Lake McConaughy, where they went wet-skying together on one wet-ski...and Niobrara National Scenic River. They spent the night in another motel, and then set out for Wyoming the next morning.

13 Hours and 13 minutes later, they arrived in Wyoming in the middle of the night and rested up in a motel. The next day, they went to the theater to see a movieand then continued onward through Wyoming.

Clare and Tommy arrived in Idaho 9 hours and 10 minutes later and went to Sea World, then a circus.

They soon made it to Nevada 9 hours and 42 minutes later and went to Six Flags, got some dinner, then continued onward.

Throughout the entire trip on the road from Chicago, Tommy had been in the trunk of the station wagon, reading the Bible Jackie had given him.

In all her years as a CPS worker, Clare had worked with a lot a kids that were Christian...but even they didn't read the Bible as often as Tommy did. Why wasn't he like other kids? Why was he so different from everybody else?

She had no clue.  
**####################################################**

**Please review.**


	8. (8)-Final Warning

**(8)-Final Warning.**

**One Year Later...**

**Los Angeles, California-(1995)**

Clare and Tommy were staying in L.A. inside a cabin in a forest that was owned by Clare herself. She had en-rolled him in a public school, as well as forged papers stating that she was his legal gaurdien. She had thought about home-schooling him and keeping him at the cabin all the time, but she knew that would not be healthy isolating him from other people. They had arrived in California three weeks ago. It had taken them 7 hours and 30 minutes to get from Nevada to California last year. Clare and Tommy had stopped at a truck-stop restaurant/gas station, had burgers, fries and cokes.

Clare then filled the station wagon up with gas and she and Tommy got inside the leave. But when Clare tried to start the car, it wouldn't start. Clare then popped the hood and she and Tommy got out and she inspected the ingen of the car, discovering that it was all tired out.

A male trucker came across Clare and Tommy and asked them what the problem was.

Clare explained that the ingen of her car wasn't working, introduced herself and Tommy to the trucker, who then introduced himself as Paul.

Paul had blond hair and brown eyes.

Paul had a look under the hood and explained to Clare that the ingen had stopped working because it was exhausted from lack of rest.

Clare explained that she and Tommy were on a road trip and had driven from Chicago to here in California.

Paul then offered to give Clare and Tommy a lift in his big red truck that didn't have a trailer hooked to it in the back.

Tommy was excited, but Clare was hessitent, as she didn't know who this guy was and didn't know if he was safe to ride with. But then she thought about the CPS system in Chicago. Surely they had reported both her disappearance to the authorities and had told them what kind of car she drove. Maybe ditching the station wagon and riding with this man in his truck the rest of the way to L.A. would be a wise decision. Clare agreed to ride with Deaken, who promised her he would have one of his trucker friends fix her car and drive to her destination.

When Paul asked Clare where she and Tommy were headed, she stated Los Angeles and that they were going to be staying in a cabin near a forest. He had one of his trucker friends named Nathan take a look at Clare's car and see if he could fix it and then bring it up to L.A.

Nathan had brown hair and brown eyes.

Clare and Tommy got their duffle bags out of the car and they got inside Paul's big red truck with him and he drove off.

Some time later, Paul, Clare and Tommy arrived in L.A., and Clare directed him towards her cabin near a forest.

Clare and Tommy got their bags and got out of the truck and thanked Paul for the lift.

Paul got out of the truck, got his cellphone out of his right pants pocket, and called up Nathan and asked him if Clare's car was fixed. Nathan stated it was, and Paul ordered him to drive it up here to L.A. and that he, Clare and Tommy were at some kind of cabin near the forest. Paul asked Clare if he could stay with her and Tommy until Nathan arrived with her station wagon, and she said yes.

Clare and Tommy went inside the cabin with Paul and got settled.

Nathan later arrived at the cabin with the station wagon, and Clare thanked both him and Paul for their assistence with helping her and Tommy get here.

Paul and Nathan got inside Paul's truck and drove off.

A year had passed since that night. And now Paul was back and in the backyard this paticuler night, sitting around a campfire in a camping-chair with Tommy, who was now 10 and was also sitting in a camping-chair next to an empty third one, which was reserved for Clare.

Tommy wore his white short sleeve t-shirt, blue plaid shorts that went down to his knees, and he wore black flip-flops.

"And i pray that Christ will be with-"

"Would you two like some tacos from Taco Bell?" Clare asked, cutting Paul off as she came into the backyard, carrying a trey of tacos on a trey-stand, and sat a trey and stand down in front of Tommy and Paul. Her once short black hair was now dark brown and went down to her neck.

"Thank you." Said Paul.

Clare then got a taco and sat down in the third empty chair next to Tommy.

"What do you think about all this, Miss Clare?" Tommy asked as he took a taco off the trey and then began eating it.

"It's all beyond me. I've gone to church every Sunday, i'm a CPS worker, i've placed homeless, abused and orphan kids in good homes, and i try to help people in general whenever they need it. What else is there? I'm mean, i'm good. I don't lie, i don't cheat. I'm as good as the next person. Maybe better." Said Clare.

"God made us for himself...that he might enjoy us...and that we might enjoy him...and also that we might enjoy each other. But we-well, actually, you-broke that relationship when you didn't choose Christ." Said Paul.

"I never made that choice." Said Clare.

"Have you ever chosen for him?" Paul asked.

"Well...maybe not, but my pastor says we don't have to get all hung up on that fairy-tale kids stuff. After all, God is love and he's not gonna destroy us because we can't help doing wrong...is he?" Said Clare.

"It's true that God is love...and that God is merciful...but God will also punish sin." Said Paul.

Tommy had stopped eating his taco to listen to what Paul was saying. "I think i understand. But where does love fit in? How could a God who loved me cause me to go through what i did?"

"He has a point." Said Clare before she started eating her taco.

"Well, Tommy, you have to understand that there are times when God uses bad situations in our lives to bring us into a closer relationship with himself. Look at it this way: What chance did you have of making it after your accident?" Paul said.

"Well, not too much." Said Tommy.

"None at all. There was no way that your body could produce the anti-bodies that were needed to reduce the swelling on your brain." Said Paul.

"But there was a doctor who worked at the hospital who had done brain operations before. He knew how to fix me." Said Tommy.

"Exactly. He knew how to fix you. And all you had to do was recieve his help. When you recieved his help, that saved your life."

Tommy thought about what Paul was saying. "That's interesting. I never thought of it that way before."

"Tommy, the Lord Jesus Christ loves you. He died on the cross for you. He shed his precious blood for you that you might be saved. All you have to do is accept, just like you did in the emergencyroom in the hospital. When that doctor came in and operated on you, you had to recieve his help. If you hadn't recieved it, you would be dead this very moment. Think about that. The Lord is offering you eternal life. An abundant life with him. You have everything to gain. And absolutely nothing to lose." Said Paul.

"But i've already asked. I asked God into my life days ago." Said Tommy.

"Did you ever ask Jesus into your heart?" Paul asked.

"...No." Tommy answered.

"Would you like to?" Paul asked.

"In his life, in his heart, what's the difference?" Clare asked.

"The difference is that one of them is okay...and the other one is right." Answered Paul.

"...Man...things sure have been happening fast for me lately. But if this is the way God works...it sure is powerful. The way he uses a crisis to bring out something good...i believe it. I believe it. I'm ready to ask Jesus into my heart." Said Tommy.

Clare just remained silent, clearly not interested in what Paul and Tommy were talking about.  
**####################################################**

**Please review.**


	9. (9)-The Gathering

**(9)-The Gathering.**

That same night, up in the dark attic-bedroom, Tommy laid sound asleep in bed. The attic wasn't like any other attic, as it was a bedroom and was liveable and wasn't littered with spider webs. The 10-year old boy remained asleep

"TOMMY!" Came a loud voice, awaking Tommy.

Just then, the sound of a loud blast that was instantly followed by the sound of a loud trumpet came from outside, and Tommy sat up in his bed and looked out the round window that was in front of his bed.

He got out of bed and slowly walked over to the window and looked out at the night sky. He then turned back to look at the door to the bedroom, thinking of Clare, knowing that this would probably be the last time he would ever see her.

Tommy turned back to the window and his eyes began to glow gold, with gold cracks appearing around them, and he slowly began floating and flew up through the ceiling, out of his clothes, phasing through it like a ghost, with his clothes dropping from the ceiling to the floor in front of the window.

**/**

"WHOO-HOO!" Tommy shouted as he ascended up into the night sky, with his eyes returned to normal and the cracks around them gone, not caring that he was naked. He soon noticed a number of other kids who were naked, some of them being teenagers, along with some naked adults. They too didn't seem to care that they were nude. And the weird part was the adults were all youthful. None of them were old or middle-aged. All of the grown-ups were in their 20s.

All of the people were gathered around a beautiful, bright gold-yellow-glowing figure.

Tommy and all of the other people ascended further into the air with the gold-yellow being, and before any of them knew it, they were all in outer space, where Tommy saw millions of other naked people of al nationalities. They should've been freezing to death, for they were too high up to survive without warmth or oxygen masks. But there was no sensation that it even approached freezing, nor were they struggling for breath.

All of the people were converging toward the gold-yellow being of light.

Tommy and the other people gathering around all instantly knew who it was.

It was their savior.

It was Jesus.

Tommy looked back to see the Earth getting smaller and smaller as he and all of the other people ventured further through space. They all zoomed through space with Jesus toward a portal above gold-yellow space-clouds.

Tommy and all of the other millions of people looked on at the beautiful vortex ahead of them as they flew toward it. They, along with Jesus, zoomed into it...and in a flash of gold light...they were gone.

**/**

Tommy opened his eyes and saw that he was in a beautiful, gold valley with children of all nationalities from ages 3 to 12, wearing white, calf-length, night-like-gowns, as well as the fact that they were all barefoot. Some with long sleeves, some with short sleeves, and some with no sleeves.

Tommy looked at himself and saw that he was wearing a white, sleeveless, knee-length night-like-gown, and he was barefoot. He looked back and saw a portal in the golden cloud-covered sky that had a beautiful gold mist around it. Most likely the portal he and the millions of other people had entered this dimension through with Jesus. The portal in the sky then closed, as if it had never been there.

Someone then tapped Tommy on the shoulder and he turned to see two kids in front of him. One of them was a 10-year old girl named Charlotte West, and the other was an 11-year old boy named Kyle Bog. Both of them were from Kansas. It seemed here in this dimension, one knew everything about a person without even getting to know them first.

Charlotte had blond hair and blue eyes, with the front of it going past her shoulders and the back of it stopping at her upper-back. She wore a white, sleeveless night-like-gown that went down to her knees, and she was barefoot.

Kyle had long, wavey brown-reddish hair that stopped at his neck, brown eyes, freckles on his face, he wore a white, sleeveless night-like-gown that went down to his knees, and he was barefoot.

In gold flashes of light, Tommy, Charlotte and Kyle and all the rest of the kids zoomed up into the gold cloud-covered sky.

Once up in the clouds,Tommy, Charlotte, Kyle, and all the rest of the millions of kids flew through the gold cloud-covered sky. As they did, there came into view a big, beautiful gold-glowing, walled-in city on the clouds ahead of them, with a big round-shaped gold-glowing entrance open on it's wall, and a huge, giant, square-shapped gold building in the center of the city.

They all instantly recognized the giant, square-shaped building as the New Jerusalem.

"Heaven." Said Tommy in amazement as he and all of the other kids stared at the beautiful gold-glowing city on the clouds ahead of them. They flew into the city through the gold-glowing, round-shaped entrance and it's gold pearl door closed.

This was it.

This was the moment that all of Christian history had been waiting for.

This was the colination. The great creator's plan for his creation.

He had indeed returned...to gather his elect.

**####################################################**

"We just confirmed reports from millions of units around the world that millions of people, including all children from new-borns to 12-year olds, have vanished in what some people are claiming as The Second Coming Of Jesus Christ. No one knows as to what might have caused the disappearances, but the military is on full scale alert."

**...**

"The reports keep coming in from all over the globe confirming it as true. To say that the world is in a state of shock tonight would be to understate the situation. The event seems to have taken place all over the world just about 25 minutes ago. Suddenly, and without warning, literally thousands, perhaps millions of people-including all children from new-borns to 12-year olds-just disappeared right out of their clothes. A few eye-witness accounts of these disappearances have not been clear, but one thing if certainly sure: Millions who were living here on this Earth two hours ago are not here now. Speculation is running high that some alien force from outside our system has declared war on our planet. And some feel it to be a spectaculer judgment of God. The United Nations is an especially emergency session, as other governments of most countries of the world. And reports coming in say that there are some members of nearly every government missing. Bishop Frank Solomen, the chairman of the church confederation, has proposed this might actually be the Rapture spoken of in some areas of theology. He says, and i quote "Of course even if it is something like the Rapture, we need not panic. The very fact that we are here and able to discuss it is sight enough that it is not all enthusier". End of quotation. The event spoken of in the Hewbrew Christian scriptures is discribed some-what in Saint Matthew, chapter 24-verses 36 and on. And Jesus Christ is reported to be the speaker. And he says, and i quote "But of that day and hour knoweth no man. No, not the Angels in Heaven, or the son, but my father only. But as the days of Noah were"...Uh, this is just in from Cable News Network. The UN has established a special emergency committee and will be making an un-presidented world-wide radio and tele-cast at noon tomorrow. And the purpose of this broadcast will be to assist the world-wide situation and establish methods, procedures and handling possible problems and danger facing the world as we know it now. Now, be sure to tune in either your radio or television at 12:00 noon eastern time, 11:00 centural time, on CNN: The Cable News Network."

**THE END**  
**...IS NEAR.**

**####################################################**

**1 Thessalonians 4:16-18**

**For the Lord himself shall descend from Heaven with a loud command, with the voice of the archangel, and with the trumpet call of God, and the dead in Christ will rise first. Then we which are alive and remain shall be caught up together with them in the clouds to meet the Lord in the air. And so shall we forever be with the Lord.**

**################################**

**Next Time...The Missing.**


End file.
